Reincarnate
by hotxhotguy
Summary: How about Inuyasha reincarnate as Eiri Yuki after everyone including Kagome's betrayal? What if now she comes back? And Eiri is full demon? and Thouma and Ryuichi is WHO? YukixShuichi all the way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a night of Sunday and possibility of a heavy rainfall. On the road was running a young college girl Kagome. Even thou it was a very bad time to come out side, she couldn't help to visit her favorite sweet shop. When entering, she was welcome with the familiar shop owner Katsumi.

"Hello Kagome." Katsumi greeted her. "Never has hope that you would be visiting this store today."

"Eh!hehehehe! Well I couldn't control my sweet tooth!" Kagome said with goofy smile while scratching back of her head.

"Even in this bad weather?" Asked Katsumi with wide eye. "I thought I was going to close my shop for this bad season."

"Don't worry. I have umbrella with me. So what was the fresh item for today?" Kagome asked while observing the cakes on the glass freezer.

"Hmmm… Today we had fresh Strawberry Shortcake. They were made this morning so they are very fresh. Nobody came to shop today because of the bad weather. So you are very lucky." Said Katsumi while smiling.

"Wahh! Really? I love Strawberry Shortcake! Can I have some of these?" The shop owner smiled at Kagome's excitement. Her clumsiness reminded her another young daily customer although he bought cakes because his dear love likes it.

"Sure Kagome! How many would you like?"

"Lets see! Five please." Kagome jumped excitedly.

"Ok let me pack it." Katsumi smiled and started to pack the sweets.

To both their surprise droplets of rain started to fall. Soon it became as heavy and fast as shower. The rode became foggy and became as dark as nighttime.

"Oh no! It's too much! I will get soaked even with my umbrella." Kagome said while panicking.

" Don't worry Kagome. Why don't we have some coffee and wait for the rain to stop?" Katsumi offered.

"Guess that has to do. Thanks Katsumi." Kagome smiled.

"No problem Kagome." Katsumi smiled and handed Kagome a cups of coffee.

Katsumi and Kagome were both waiting for rain to cool down. To pass the time they were having coffee and were having mild talk. However, their time ended when a man entered the store.

Kagome looked at the man in awe. He was very tall, at least five feet ten inches. He was heavy muscular, and his skin was pale. His hair was blonde indicating he might be a foreigner and his eyes…. God! His eyes were sharp golden, which felt it could look through your soul. He was none other than her favorite novelist Eiri Yuki! She has seen him many times on T.V. or in book singing. But when she meet him face to face like that, he looked very familiar. She felt that she had known him for sometime.

"OH my! Eiri San! What a pleasant surprise!" Kagome's thought were disturbed my Katsumi's voice. "You came after one week? Where is Shindou kun?"

Katsumi rained him with question.

"Hello to you too Katsumi. I didn't come because I had deadline to do and Shuichi is not here because he has fever."

"Oh my! Hope he gets better soon I'm missing him already. Would want me to pack some Strawberry Shortcake and Strawberry Pochy for him?"

"Yes that's why I came here. Please pack me 10 box of Pochy and 20 cakes."

"Ok. I'm packing"

While they were having conversation Kagome was staring at the novelist intently. They way he talked, the way his muscle moved with every speech, attracted her. His beauty was beyond imaginable. A person like him cannot possibly be a human. She flinched when felt his eyes met with hers. He moved his head with a gruff as if something angered him. Then again he controlled his face and made previous calm expression.

"Alright Katsumi, here is your bill. Thanks." He said with while taking the bundle.

"No problem Eiri san. I hope Sindou Kun gets well soon."

He swayed his hand and left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stared at the leaving angel. Her mouth was wide open and drool was clung into corner of her lip.

The scene looked so uncomfortable that Katsumi had to give out a fake cough.

"Ahem… Kagome..? you ok girl?". That snapped Kagome from her trace.

"Katsumi….is that who I think he is?" Kagome asked.

"Well, his name is Eiri Yuki, but I can't guess who are you thinking about." Katsumi said while poking her forehead.

"OMG! IT IS EIRI YUKI" YELLED Kagome. Katsumi was grinning at the girl's excitement.

"Well it seems like you are fond of him, why didn't you get is signature?"

"OMG! YOU ARE RIGHT! I FORGOTT TO ASK HIM! OH NO! MY FAVORITE AUTHOR AND MY DREAMS MAN. I WAS SOO FOOLISH!"

Katsumi sweat dropped seeing Kagome cry and wail like a child. _Maybe this is what they call a fan girl?_ Thought Katsumi.

"Well, if you want to see him that bad, he is a regular customer of this shop. If you are lucky, maybe you could see him next time he comes."

"Ohh.. but still, I missed my chance" Kagome pouted.

* * *

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eiri Yuki was worried and stressed. He didn't like to see his lover or you could say mate, suffer from fever. It wasn't worst when it showed up yesterday.

But oh how wrong he was. He took out the wet cloth from his lover forehead and soaked it into ice water bowl.

"nnnn…. Yuki? Is that you?" his lovers beautiful voice was heard.

"Yes it is me brat." Yuki said while putting the cloth back into his lover's forehead.

"hnn…how long were you sitting over here?" asked his lover.

"Not long, mmm.. like five hour?"

"Thaaat long? Don't you have deadline to complete?"

"Don't worry about it Baka." He smiled at the petite man and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Still Yuki, you need to go outside and get fresh air."

"Shu I can't leave you alone, you are sick Baka, what if you need something and I'm not there for you."

"well you can call Hiro I guess, plus you don't want Mizuki to bark at you again. Common all you have to do is to give the script right?" his lover smiled at him.

"Fine you win this time brat"

He kissed the small man into lip this time.

* * *

That is how he ended up in the way of the shop. He thought he should buy his lovers favorite sweets from his (Yuki's also) favorite shop.

He was lucky that he brought raincoat with him. It was raining like high-speed shower. The entire road was foggy. And not many cars were out there. That was a good thing, because people won't chase him around for autograph.

As the got close to the shop he smelt the familiar scent of the shop-owner Katsumi. Then he smelled another familiar scent, one that he smelled near five hundred years ago or was it one thousand? Either way, he didn't want see the face of the scent owner. He debated in his mind that he should enter the shop or not. Later he decided he shouldn't chicken out and get his job done as soon as possible.

As the opened the door of the shop door, he saw her. She was young, maybe twenty-two now. When decided to go to the journey of incarnate, to the live his ugly middle-aged world for good she was sixteen. In her time or this new time, it has been eight year for her to see him. He pretended not to see her and ordered sweet's from Katsumi. He could see from the corner of his eyes her stare. She was staring at him the whole time. When he finally looked at her, she averted her eyes down, and was that a blush? He didn't care. When order was packed, he spent no time to leave the shop. But Alas luck was not on his side this time. He couldn't see his car anywhere. He looked here and there for the car. It got stolen. Eiri stood there for five minutes, then gave a frustrated sigh. Thank goodness it was a spare car, not his beloved Mitsubishi Red Grader. He pulled out his cell phone and told Tomah everything. He grew angry when the bastard had good laugh at his situation. After his talking was done, he looked around where he was standing. It was still raining and he was dripping wet, well only his raincoat of course. He had no choice to enter the shop and ask Katsumi for an umbrella to save the sweets. His hair was already dripping wet.

* * *

"Oh don't pout Kagome" Katsumi said Kagome. "I'm sure you will get to talk to him one day."

"I hope so Katsumi, I hope so." Kagome sighed. This has never happened before. She knew that Eiri Yuki was famous, handsome and his books were really good. But her heart never beat this faster before. Not to mention, his face and sharp amber eyes reminded her someone she knew. Someone she can't guess. That's why she needs to see him. And talk to him. To know why he reminds her someone she knew. If she can meet him once more, once more.

And she heard the door of the Shop open, Once More.

"Um..Katsumi?" the same deep and attractive voice was heard again.

"Oh my Yuki San? You are back?"

"I need to stay here little while. Until the rain slows down that is."


End file.
